Seeing another Side
by Nature9000
Summary: Ed seeks out Roy when he's canceled a mission for a date with a beautiful girl, he is shocked when he finds out that it is Riza. He wonders why Roy would cancel a meeting for something like a date, and he soon learns the reason.


Seeing another Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

A/N: Credit to helping me think of a good title goes to my good friend MoonstarDutchess

-IT BEGINS-

Ed walked down the streets of Central, he had an appointment with Roy, apparently he needed to talk about something involving a mission, nothing too big though. Ed walked into Central HQ and hurried to Roy's office; he arrived and opened the door. "Okay Colonel, here is the…" Ed looked around and saw that Roy was nowhere to be seen, in his place stood all of his subordinates, excluding Riza. "Uh, where is Colonel Mustang?" The subordinates all shrugged in response, not knowing where their superior was. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Work, what else would we be doing?" Havoc asked while walking to his desk. They had just been betting on something, but it wasn't all that important. Havoc sat down at his desk and Ed walked over to him, Havoc would have to know, he knew everything about where his superior went. Not only that, Ed suspected that he was lying. Havoc glanced up at Ed and raised his eyebrow. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Ed smirked and crossed his arms, he just had to know why the Colonel wasn't there for the meeting.

"I was supposed to have a meeting with the Colonel; do you know where he is? He tells you everything, right? So then you should know why he isn't here." Havoc shrugged and pointed to Roy's desk, Ed sighed and walked over, he placed his hands on the desk and looked down to see a paper with writing on it. _"Sorry Ed, the meeting is cancelled; I'm on a date with a beautiful woman."_ Ed raised his eyebrow and glanced up, wondering what beautiful woman could be more important than talking about the results of a mission. "That bastard cancelled the meeting for a date, why? Since when does he ever get a date with a woman anyway?"

"He's not a hopeless dater," Fuery said with a small chuckle. Of course, those that were really good at getting dates were Roy, Havoc and even Riza. "Yeah, I guess he's on a date, I don't know where you would find him though." Ed let out a sigh and crossed his arms, he wasn't letting Roy get out of the meeting that easy, he had some serious things to discuss. Ed let out a sigh and walked out of the office, trying to think of who might actually know where Roy slipped off to, not thinking that maybe one of the others in the office would know.

"Oh, Ed, hello," someone said from behind. Ed turned around and saw Maria Ross, she smiled at Ed and he crossed his arms over. "What brings you here?"

"I need to find the Colonel; we were supposed to have a meeting. It's important; it's about the results of a recent mission."

"Oh, well he's on a date right now, you'll find him at the Diner just south of Headquarters." Ed nodded and thanked Maria, he turned and walked out the doors, he would have to find Roy and get the meeting done. He didn't care who Roy was dating, a meeting was important, and that was something you don't just cancel on people. Ed continued to walk toward where the Diner was and stopped when he got close, he saw Roy in the window and seated next to him was a blonde haired woman. The back of their heads were toward the window, but Ed could see the side of Roy's face as he talked to the woman.

"Who the hell is he with, anyway? Blowing off a very important meeting for-" The woman turned her head to talk to Roy, she was revealed to be none other than Riza Hawkeye. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, he blew off the meeting to be with his Lieutenant?!" Ed felt a firm hand grip his shoulder, he looked up to see Lieutenant Havoc glancing down at him with a smirk on his face.

"You wanted to know, well there you go, Roy and Riza are dating," Havoc responded. "They've been dating for a while now, they're pretty close actually."

"Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye…I never thought they would date." Ed watched as Riza laughed, she laughed at something Roy had said to her. It was odd, her laugh, she had always seemed so serious about everything, and Ed had never really seen her laugh like that. Roy was smiling as well, he seemed happier than he ever appeared to be in his life. Roy had his arm draped around Riza's shoulder and was kissing Riza's neck and rubbing her hair while laughing excitedly. Every now and then, Riza would playfully slap Roy, obviously from him making a flirtatious statement about her or some other thing.

"Ever since Maes died, they've been really down." Ed lowered his eyes and sighed, he had always blamed himself for getting Maes killed. "Ever since then, though, Riza and Roy have been helping each other heal from it. They love each other, that much is known." He could see that, through the window, Ed could see just how much in love they really were.

"Yeah, but I've never seen them acting like that, they act like there is absolutely nothing wrong at all with their lives." Havoc chuckled and crossed his arms over; it had to be difficult for Ed to understand, really.

"There's a balance, a certain amount of something that people need to keep themselves from going insane. What you see right there, Roy is all that Riza needs and Riza is really all Roy needs. They're perfectly content in the world when they're together, so you should understand why the Colonel cancelled his meeting with you."

"Not really, that still doesn't explain why he would cancel something so important, it just seems a bit lazy to me." Havoc raised his eyebrow and slowly shook his head; Ed still didn't seem to understand a whole lot.

"Think about it, Ed, think of all that Roy has been dealing with lately. Take a look at his eyes whenever he looks at you, a constant reminder of what it is he's dealing with and what it is that he will be dealing with in the future." Ed blinked and crossed his arms over, he did just that, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Roy's eyes were usually sad.

"So he's always sad, and so is Miss Hawkeye, they always seem upset. I know why that is though, it's because of the Ishbal war, and I guess I am at fault for constantly reminding them of it…"

"Well you didn't understand, they didn't enjoy all that killing that they had to do, no one did. It was slaughter, and they have the memories of all those who died to deal with. When they're together, well…you see." Ed looked at Roy and Riza; they were laughing and having a good time. Roy kissed Riza on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck, they kissed for a moment and then broke from each other, smiling and staring into each other's eyes. All Ed could see was nothing but pure bliss, happiness and excitement; it was almost as though they were taking a break from all the pressures they had to deal with.

"So what exactly have they been going through? I mean, other than the obvious, have they dealt with any major problems recently?" Havoc nodded and crossed his arms over; he let out a small sigh and stared down at Ed.

"Pretty much, Riza's been scared to death that Roy might be killed by Scar, she may not show it, but she is scared. Every one of us can see that, the way her eyes are whenever she looks at him, they're full of fear."

"I see, so when they're together…they make the best of that, I suppose." Havoc nodded and smiled at Ed, it seemed like the youth might be getting the idea.

"Apparently Archer also tried to flirt with Riza this week, just after she and Roy had a big fight. Then they fought about that, and some other things, like the death of Maes. So, they needed this date, and as you can see, they've been together all day." Ed's eyes widened slightly and he stared at the couple in the window, Riza was now laying her head on Roy's shoulder and he was kissing her head, both of them appeared to be very relaxed.

"You're right, it seems like them being together would help them out considerably. They always seemed so serious whenever I see them; I never thought they would have had a relationship."

"It happened some time after Maes's death, Riza went to Roy's home after it happened and they talked for a long time. Eventually, they decided that no matter what, they were going to be there for each other during the emotional time, and their relationship started from there. For Roy, she's the best thing that could have ever happened to him."

"Yeah, it seems that way…"

"Sometimes, Ed, a woman can really help a man get out of a rut that he's in, so to speak. She's helped him through life's worst times, and so has he helped her." Ed watched as Roy and Riza left the window seat, he saw them walking out the door and he quickly hid behind a trash barrel. He heard footsteps walking to the trashcan and then a knock.

"Well, it seems that Fullmetal is shorter than a trash can these days," Roy said with a full smirk. Ed's eyes widened and he shot up from the barrel, Roy and Riza were standing next to each other, Roy's arm was around Riza's waist and her hand was on his back.

"Who are you calling…" Ed stopped and stared at them, their eyes told him just how happy they were to be together at that moment, but in them was a tiny trace of sadness.

"Oh, Fullmetal, it slipped my mind about our meeting, but I have to say that-"

"Forget it Colonel." Roy blinked and raised his eyebrow as Ed smiled toward him, Ed then turned around and crossed his arms. "The meeting can wait, how about sometime next week?"

"Well, if Monday of next week works for you…"

"Yeah, but if it works out for you, then I'll be able to do Monday at three. Until then, you should probably spend some time not thinking too much about anything other than your date. You know, have some fun." Ed turned to Roy and smirked, he saluted Roy and walked off.

"Uh, what was that about, Havoc?" Roy looked over and Havoc merely shrugged, Riza chuckled and rested her head on Roy's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Roy," Riza said in a quiet voice. "So, what else do you want to do?"

"How about you and I go out to my favorite spot, it's a lake in the country, and it's beautiful for seeing the stars."

"That sounds nice, Roy. I love seeing the stars, they're beautiful." Roy closed his eyes and chuckled he kissed Riza's forehead and smiled softly.

"As beautiful as they are, every one of them is dull compared to you." Riza smiled and Roy wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her close to him. "I love you." With that, Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and he lowered his lips to hers, embracing her tender lips with his.

* * *

There, I hope you enjoyed that! I liked it, but I want to know if you liked it, so drop a review!


End file.
